Structures that obscure the visibility of spectators are generally disfavored in a spectator activity. However, a participant in the activity, such as an athlete, may at times desire for a limited period of privacy without leaving the viewable area of the activity. For example, a user may need to urinate, change clothing/equipment, or be examined without the spectators viewing the selected activity. Therefore, a structure that has a low profile when not in use, but that can also provide a desired amount of privacy when in use, is contemplated herein.